


Do no harm

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Gloria has had it.





	Do no harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



It starts with one man, as it so often does. He’s imprisoned for killing his mistress with a hammer. He’s nobody, a loser and now a patient.

“Fucking cunt,” he rasps in throes of fever. Gloria glares at him with very little overt anger.

“My woman..” he says. “She made me kill her and our kid. All women are fucking cunts, and if they had one throat I’d snap their neck. “

Do no harm.

Gloria finds a syringe and fills it with air. She then kills him gently, far more gently than he deserves. She hears Keenan’s words about her being a pussy, and wishes she had killed him instead of Ryan. It was her kill wasn’t it?

“Cunts,” the man says and those are his last words. How fitting.

Do no harm.

Gloria shivers and considers telling Pete. She doesn’t after all. She thought she would.

Do no harm.

*

She goes on, and takes guys no one will miss, and guys who have harmed women and children. No one will miss these fucking assholes. Less harmful then letting them live after all.

She still has nightmares about Keenan but this makes them less painful. Gloria knows that she’s on a dangerous path, but she can’t turn back now.

*

“Gloria,” says Ryan. “Gloria in excelsis.”

“I’m not..” she says and treats his wound from a pointless fight. “I’m not.”

“I know,” Ryan says. “I know.”

She shivers from the knowledge that he knows her that well. He has killed for her, he would again. He might need to.

“Will you tell anyone?” she asks.

“I will help you,” he says. “The fuckers have it coming.”

“I’m a killer,” she says.

“I love you,” Ryan says and smiles at her.

“I know,” she replies, not quite channeling Han Solo.

“I’ve got your back,” he says. “Oz will never know what hit it.”

“No,” she says. “It won’t.”

“You are beautiful like an angel,” Ryan says.

Do no harm, do no harm.

*

No one will miss the scum she stakes out, and Ryan is good at covering their tracks. Gloria didn’t mean to start this, but she means to go on for as long as she can.

She avoids Pete, and Pete wonders why. It takes her weeks to be able to lie to her, but it gets easier. It always does. She makes herself the angel of death, thinking of how much easier life is going to be. She has Ryan, and she has a future. The scum of Oz do not now.

Gloria smiles as she meets another candidate for elimination. He’s going down and he doesn’t even know it. It’s easier because she is a woman and they assume she’s weak. They all do.

They never see her coming with her kind words and lovely smile. He tells her she’s weak and she gives him her best Sunday smile. He settles down and she takes his pulse.

One more man down. Gloria in excelsis deo.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this wish: Wish 13  
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Dr. Gloria Nathan  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Rapists, child molesters, and domestic abusers start dying under unusual circumstances. The death count in Oz is already so high that no one really notices...  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: You can make (post rape) Gloria a vigilante, or the one who notices the pattern and starts investigating.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
